geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Vault
thumb|220px|Wygląd Vaulta.The Vault(PL:Skarbiec) jest ukrytym pokojem w Geometry Dash, który umożliwia graczowi dostęp do ekranu zawierającego pole tekstowe, które odpowiada na na wysłane wiadomości i nagradza po wprowadzaniu pewnych zwrotów. Vault jest dostępne poprzez ustawienia w górnym prawym rogu, początkowo wymagając 10 monet użytkownika, by odblokować okno. Menu Vault wyświetla pole tekstowe oraz strażnika, który chroni swe skarby. Klikając na niego, otrzymujemy losowe wiadomości. Dalsze klikanie może spowodować wyświetlenie się wskazówek, które są zielone. Hasła Ciekawostki *Muzyka w tle jest jednym z dwóch utworów w grze, który został stworzony przez samego RobTopa. Muzyka nosi nazwę Random Song 01 i można znaleźć ją na Newgrounds (RobTop nosi tam nazwę Zhenmuron). *Postać będąca strażnikiem ma na imię Spooky. Można dojść do tego wniosku, wpisując hasło "Spooky" (odpowiedź stróża). **Jeden z tekstów ukazujących się podczas ładowania gry również informuje o jego imieniu. *Niektóre cytaty ("Ridiculus", "Your hopeless!") posiadają celowe błędy ortograficzne, które nawiązują do mowy Harry'ego Pottera. *Istniał również cytat "Damnit!", ale RobTop zastąpił go tekstem "Nevermind", gdyż uznał, że gra nie posiada żadnych progów wiekowych, zatem stosowanie brzydkich bądź wulgarnych słów byłoby nie na miejscu. *Vault można odwiedzić także w Geometry Dash Meltdown, gdy wczyta się zapis z odblokowanym pomieszczeniem. Niestety nie działają tam żadne hasła, a muzyka się nie wczytuje. *Ikona otrzymywana za hasło "Spooky" przypomina Shy Guya - małego potworka z serii Mario, który chodził z maską na twarzy. *Ostatnia fala przypomina oko opatrzności. *Ikona za wpisanie nicku gracza jest podobna do minionka z (m.in.) filmu "Jak ukraść Księżyc". * Hasło "robotop" jest grą słowną tytułu filmu "RoboCop" jak i nazwy RobTop Games. ** Także robot zdobyty przez to hasło jest podobny do RoboCopa Cytaty Strażnik Vaulta posiada łańcuch trzydziestu cytatów, które występują po kolei. Po przejściu całego łańcucha strażnik podaje graczowi podpowiedzi (wyświetlone na zielono), a następnie wraca do poprzedniego cyklu. Odgadnięcie hasła aktywuje specjalny cytat. Nie da się aktywować ich dwukrotnie. Lista cytatów: #How did you get in here?! (Jak tu się dostałeś?!) #What are you poking around for? (Dlaczego ciągle mnie szturchasz?) #Don't you have better things to do? (Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty?) #There is no spoon (Tam nie ma żadnej łyżki) #Go away! (Odejdź stąd!) #I should have hid this room better... (Mogłem lepiej ukryć ten pokój...) #You're not supposed to be in here... (Nie powinieneś tutaj być...) #RubRub won't like this... (RubRub nie będzie z tego zadowolony...) #zzzZZZZ... #Don't touch that! (Nie dotykaj tego!) #Why U touch my stuff? (Dlaczego dotykasz moje rzeczy?) #RubRub better not find you in here... (Oby RubRub cię tutaj nie zobaczył...) #Can't you just leave? (Nie możesz po prostu wyjść?) #This is not the room you are looking for... (To nie pokój, którego szukasz...) #Sneaky sneaky... (Cwany, cwany...) #It's my precious... (To mój cenny...) #You shall not pass! (Nie przejdziesz dalej!) #Don't push the button! (Nie wciskaj guzika!) #You're gonna get me in trouble... (Pakujesz mnie w kłopoty...) #This is getting ridiculus... (To robi się już niedorzeczne...) #Go collect some stars (Idź zbierać gwiazdki) #Maybe there are new levels? (Może są już nowe plansze?) #Just, stop bothering me (Nie przeszkadzaj mi) #I'm gonna stop talking (Przestaję z tobą rozmawiać) #... #...... #GAH! #Your hopeless... (Twoja beznadziejność...) #Really, still here? (Naprawdę, nadal tu jesteś?) #Fine, press the button (Dobrze, wciskaj guzik) *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! ("CO?! Skąd znasz moje imię?!" - Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ("Moja moneta... NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" - Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... ("Więc ci powiedział...?" - Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! ("Szybko się uczysz!" - Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ("NIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" - Lenny)'' *''That was weird... ("To było dziwne..." - Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! ("Skąd znasz moje sekrety?!" - Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this ("Jesteś w tym całkiem dobry" - Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. ("Ah, masz rację" - Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now...'' ("On może nas teraz obserwować" - twoja nazwa użytkownika, np.: Robtop) *''...'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' ("Co ty planujesz robić?" - 30) **''Those numbers, aren't they...'' ("Te liczby, czy to..." - 32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' ("NIE NIE NIE NIE!!!" - 46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! ("AAA!! Skazałeś nas wszystkich!" - 84) *'Are you always like this? ("Czy ty zawsze taki jesteś?") **'I mean, what's the point? '("To znaczy, jaki jest tego sens?") **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button? '("Niech zgadnę, chcesz nacisnąć guzik?") **'What a surprise '("Co za niespodzianka") *'Look behind you! '("Spójrz za siebie") **'I thought I saw something '("Myślałem, że coś widziałem") **'Maybe it's just my imagination '("Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia") **'Or was it? '("A może nie?") **'''DUN DUN DUN! *'I have an idea for a gamemode '("Mam pomysł na formę") **'You play as a cube '("Grasz kostką") **'That can jump '("Która potrafi skakać") **...And there are spikes '("...i tam są kolce") **'Nevermind... '("Nieważne...") *'So... what's up? '("Więc... Co tam?") **'The back button is in the corner. '("Przycisk powrotu jest w rogu") **'Ready to leave yet? '("Jesteś gotów, by wyjść?") **'Whenever you're ready... '("Kiedy już będziesz gotów...") **'Fine, I can wait. '("Dobrze, mogę poczekać") *'Roses are red '("Róże są czerwone") **'Violets are blue '("Fiołki są niebieskie") **'Click the back button '("Wciśnij klawisz powrotu") **'So I get rid of you '("Abym się ciebie pozbył" blue - you) *'I heard a joke the other day '("Pewnego dnia usłyszałem żart") **'Two cubes walk into a bar '("Dwie kostki wchodzą do baru") **'Wait... did they walk or slide? '("Czekaj... one chodziły czy się ślizgały?") **'I don't think cubes can walk '("Nie sądzę, że kostki umiały chodzić") **'Nevermind... ("Nieważne...") *'Don't you get tired of clicking? '("Nie męczy cię to klikanie?") **'I mean, isn't it boring? '("To znaczy, nie nudzi cię to?") **'Click click click '("Klik, klik, klik") **'Is that all you do? '("Tylko to potrafisz robić?") *'There's a trail hidden somewhere '("Ścieżka została ukryta") **'But RubRub didn't tell me where '("Ale RubRub nie powiedział gdzie") **'...Or what the password is '("...Lub jakie jest hasło") **'You will have to ask him '("Musisz się go zapytać" - nawiązuje do gandalfpotter) *'Fly, you fool! '("Leć, ty głupcze!") **'...or use the force '("...albo użyj mocy") **'Whichever comes first '("Którekolwiek przyjdzie pierwsze") **'Sneaky hobbitses... '("Podstępne hobbity") **'Gryffindor! '(nawiązuje do gandalfpotter) *'You're here for my gold, aren't you? '("Przyszedłeś po me złoto, nieprawdaż?") **'I had a secret coin once '("Miałem kiedyś ukrytą monetę") **'It was so beautiful '("Była piękna") **'I called it, Sparky' ("Nazwałem ją Sparky" - nawiązuje do ukrytej monety) *'So? You're looking for a hint '("Więc? Czekasz na podpowiedź?") **'I hid one in the game '("Ukryłem jedną w grze") **'But I'm not telling you '("Ale nie powiem ci gdzie") **'It's definitely not on the support page' ("Wcale nie znajduje się na stronie wsparcia" - nawiązuje do blockbite) *'Secrets secrets secrets... '("Sekrety sekrety sekrety") **'It's hard to keep track of '("Ciężko utrzymać się na ścieżce...") **'Makes me feel lost... '("Przez nią czuję się zagubiony...") **'Maybe we are in a twilight zone? '("Może jesteśmy w strefie zmierzchu?") **'Reminds me of a book I read '("Przypomina mi książkę, którą czytałem") **'The pages were weird '("Strony były dziwne") **'Page one was page two '("Strona pierwsza była drugą") **'Page three was page six '("Strona trzecia była szóstą") **'Made it really hard to read '("Ciężko się ją czytało" - nawiązuje do liczb) *'I don't feel good '("Nie czuję się dobrze") **'RubRub will come soon... '("RubRub wkrótce tu wróci") **'...Unless he's already here '("...Chyba że już tutaj jest") **'Watching, waiting, lurking...' ("Patrząc, czekając, obserwując...") **'He know every move I make '("On zna każdy mój ruch") **'Every move YOU make '("Każdy TWÓJ ruch") **'But maybe you can stop him? '("Lecz może potrafisz go powstrzymać?") **'Maybe you are the key?' ("Może ty jesteś hasłem?" - nawiązuje do nicku gracza) *'I like the new Robot mode '("Lubię nowy tryb robota") **'I even have my own Robot '("Mam nawet własnego robota") **'RubRub gave it to me as a present '("RubRub dał mi go w prezencie") **'No, I won't give you a hint...' ("Nie, nie dam ci wskazówki" - nawiązuje do Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon '("Nie mów RubRubowi, ale ukradłem ikonę") **'He will never notice... '("Nigdy się nie dowie") **'I hid it with my name as the password '("Ukryłem ją w mym imieniu jako hasło") **'Muahahaha!' (nawiązuje do Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. '("Ok, dam ci wskazówkę") **'Without it, I'm dead. '("Bez tego jestem martwy") **'If I'm not, then I'm behind. '("Jeżeli nie, jestem za tym") **'What am I? '("Czym jestem?") **'That didn't go very well... '("To nie wyszło zbyt dobrze" - nawiązuje do Ahead) *'Why are you still here '("Dlaczego nadal tu jesteś?") **'You're so stubborn '("Jesteś uparty") **'Stubborn as a fox '("Uparty jak lis") **'Wait, that's not right! '("Czekaj, to nieprawda!") **'Gah, I forgot the word '("Ach, zapomniałem słowa") **'Those animals that are stubborn '("Te zwierzęta, które są uparte") **'Nevermind... '("Nieważne..." - nawiązuje do Mule) *'It does get lonely sometimes '("Czasami czuję się samotny") **'It's so quiet... '("Jest tak cicho...") **'Except for the annoying music '("Oprócz tej irytującej muzyki") **'Just keeps looping '("Która cały czas się zapętla") **'Over and over and over '("W kółko, w kółko i w kółko") **'It never ends '("Nigdy się nie kończy") **'It doesn't have an end '("Nie ma końca") **'...no ending '("...bez końca") **'That's like 5 hints' ("To jakieś 5 wskazówek" - nawiązuje do Neverending) Cytaty przed odblokowaniem *No one seems to be home. ("Nikogo nie ma w domu") *Don't touch! ("Nie tykaj!") *It's a secret... ("To tajemnica...") *zzzZZZ... *Not allowed! ("Nie pozwalam!") *Why u click? ("Dlaczego klikasz?") *No! ("Nie!") *Nothing to see here... ("Niczego tu nie ma...") *Go away! ("Idź stąd!") *Just, stop. ("Po prostu przestań") *Stop it! ("Przestań!") *Only full version players may access the vault... ("Tylko gracze pełnej wersji mogą odwiedzić Vault" - w wersji Lite i Meltdown) Galeria Cube62.png|Ikona otrzymywana za wpisanie "Lenny" Robot02.png|Robot nagradzający gracza za wpisanie "Robotop" SecretCoin.png|Za wpisanie "Sparky" dostajesz pieniążka. Cube51.png|Ikona otrzymywana za wpisanie "Spooky" Wave08.png|Fala, którą dostaniesz za wpisanie "Ahead". UFO11.png|UFO nagradzające gracza za wpisanie hasła "Blockbite" UFO12.png|UFO otrzymywane za wpisanie "Neverending" Ship20.png|Statek, który dostaniesz za wpisanie hasła "Mule" Trail04.png|Szlak otrzymywany za wpisanie "Gandalfpotter" Cube64.png|Ikona nagradzająca gracza za wpisanie własnej nazwy użytkownika Wave13.png|Fala otrzymywana za wpisanie (po kolei) liczb 8,16,30,32,46 i 84 Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Vault